Conventionally, diamond has been used for wear resistance members represented by a drawing die, because of its extremely high hardness and excellent wear resistance.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open-No. 09-124394 discloses a wear-resistant member in which a substance to serve as a base body is coated with a diamond film by a CVD method.
In addition, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-174039 discloses a sliding member in which a surface of a base material is coated with a diamond-like-carbon film by a plasma chemical vapor deposition method.